Wolfkin monster line
The Wolfkin Cub and Wolfkin are species of monsters fought in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling fully clothed lycanthropes, are palette swaps of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the game. Wolfkin Cub A Wolfkin Cub is a peach-furred variant in a light green tunic and vaguely blue pants. Statistically, it has 115 HP, 136 Attack, 32 Defense, 79 Agility, and 5 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 100, Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 72 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 48, and in regards to its abilities it uses its Jupiter-based attacks with a Jupiter power rating of 85. The Wolfkin Cub can use the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Ur Flash: Used 2 out of 8 times, this monster skill has the monster bolting forward and unleashing a series of 3 glowing red claw swipes upon a targeted Adept, dealing a Jupiter-based attack equal to its normal physical attack multiplied by 1.4. Felling a Wolfkin Cub yields 82 EXP and 95 coins, and there is a 1/32 chance the monster will randomly drop a Nut. If felled by the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 110 EXP and 123 Coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/8. Wolfkin Cubs are fought throughout the Gondowan Cliffs, and subsequently throughout the lower portion of the continent of Gondowan in the overworld. In both Gondowan Cliffs and the south overworld region of Gondowan, in comparison to the other monsters fought there, the Wolfkin Cub is a little stronger and faster but has a little less HP, making it a respectable damage-dealing monster you should focus on felling before the others. Wolfkin A Wolfkin is a purple-furred variant in a brown tunic and vaguely greenish-yellow pants. Statistically, it has 213 HP, 309 Attack, 89 Defense, 174 Agility, and 9 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 100, Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 72 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 48, and in regards to its abilities it uses its Jupiter-based attacks with a Jupiter power rating of 85. The Wolfkin can use the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 4 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Ur Flash: Used 2 out of 8 times, this monster skill has the monster bolting forward and unleashing a series of 3 glowing red claw swipes upon a targeted Adept, dealing a Jupiter-based attack equal to its normal physical attack multiplied by 1.4. * Shriek: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a monster skill where the monster generates 3 glowing green rings through a targeted Adept, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 30. Felling a Wolfkin yields 337 EXP and 219 coins, and there is a 1/16 chance the monster will randomly drop a Weasel's Claw. If felled by the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 438 EXP and 284 Coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/4. Wolfkin are one of the "stock" monsters fought randomly throughout land-based areas of the overworld accessibly from the Great Western Sea, as well as in Shaman Village Cave and the area of Trial Road reachable only with the Hover Psynergy. Among the monsters it is fought alongside in the game, the Wolfkin is about equal in general threat level. Its Ur Flash is pretty strong, but the Shriek skill is arguably one that makes the monster easier to deal with, since the move is a very weak elemental attack at this point in the game. Category:Monsters that drop rare items Skinwalker Like with all other monster lines introduced in The Lost Age that have apparently only two variants, a third palette swap variant to this line exists in the code of the game cart and was even given its own name, but has none of its stats and abilities coded beyond weak placeholder abilities. Had it been used it would have appeared as a light-green-furred variant in a violet tunic and purple pants named Skinwalker. Category:Unused monsters Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Mercury resistance Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance